halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oriana-A058 (TPF)
Career and Service Career Service Vitae Ranks and Promotions Relationships Clayton Frommenwiler Clayton Frommenwiler is Oriana's husband, only friend, and biggest supporter. Initially, Oriana met Clayton during the Human-Covenant War while he served within SPECWAR Group 3 as an Operations Officer for Red Team in 2551 and 2552. As Oriana's command suffered throughout the Battle for Earth due to the death of her team, Clayton worked with an Office of Naval Intelligence psychologist to relieve her of command before situations grew worse for the SPARTAN officer. Once Oriana got removed from command, Clayton worked with ONI officers to get her assigned to reserve duty. Once Oriana left active duty, Clayton took it upon himself to oversee the well being of Oriana. Throughout the Post-Covenant War conflicts, Clayton worked with Oriana on getting her mental and physical health back in line. He became the shoulder to cry on while Oriana poured her heart to him while also being the one person she trusted the most since the Battle of Eridanus II. What started as a caring relationship, turned romantic, and the two fell for one another while Oriana continued to search for stability in her life. Clayton became the foundation of security when the two married in 2556, three years after she left active duty. In 2557, Oriana felt she needed to return to her duty for being a SPARTAN, one that worried Clayton. He voiced the concern that all their work was going to get untangled due to her being thrown back into an infantry position. Oriana welcomed the worried responses from someone she trusted, yet still felt she had an obligation for being a SPARTAN. Clayton struggled with accepting that Oriana decided to work for the Beta-5 Division, citing that she was bound to go Missing in Action and never see him again. Oriana proved him wrong by seeing him in-between rotations. Following the end of the Created Crisis, Clayton greeted Oriana to see all their work from 2552 to 2557 had been untangled. He was frustrated at her for going back into service. Clayton worked for Oriana to get a medical discharge and worked to build her mental health back up. As Oriana told Clayton about what she saw, he understood what she was feeling and supported her while she continued to rebuild her life. Not long after her medical discharge, the two welcomed a daughter into their lives and moved to Sundown where they reside and raise Daphne Frommenwiler. Samuel-B256 Samuel is Oriana's former teammate from Red Team and Team Osage; he became of the more respected non-commissioned officers that Oriana served with during her time as a SPARTAN. Samuel made a name for himself within Red Team as the only SPARTAN who used SPI and came from the Headhunters. Oriana and Samuel connected on the fact that SPARTANs were never invincible, and losing fellow soldiers brought a burden on the person in the leadership position. Throughout the remaining years of the Human-Covenant War, Samuel survived while the rest of the NCT died, making him the only survivor of the team aside from herself. Throughout the Post-Covenant War crisis, Oriana knew extremely little about Samuel's activities once she returned to active duty. She knew he had become an operative for the Beta-5 Division, but unsure of what happened to him in the four years she spent outside of active duty. The two reunited in 2557, where Oriana took command of Team Osage and offered Samuel a position as an enlisted team leader. Once he accepted the job, Samuel and Oriana deployed together under a new name. Team Osage Team Osage became Oriana's team she took command following her return to active duty in 2557. Under the command of Vilda Stenbeck, Oriana recruited the personnel of her team from a Gamma Company team that operated within Spartan Operations and then Samuel-B256. Throughout the Post-Covenant War conflicts, Oriana proved herself to be an excellent team leader that conducted missions for the Beta-5 Division and Asymmetrical Action Group. Since Oriana's breakdown within Red Team, she proved herself to be an effective leader that broke all the concerns ONI officers. |} Category:Characters Category:UNSC Category:Females Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Alpha Company